Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?
by Scarlett Christensen
Summary: A story wrapped around the plot of Twilight. With different characters experiencing the same problems, futures and vampire issues. All characters explained on my profile page. This is my first Fanfic, please review and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING _HERE_?**

I WAS ONLY TWENTY-THREE PERCENT SURE I WAS DREAMING NOW.

I reluctantley got into the car that would drive me to the airport and take me to my new home. I was destined – for the next year-or-so at least – to live with my father, Coop in Forks, Washington. I would be leaving my sunny home of Port Charlotte, Florida and my sunny mother, Lottie. The short journey to the airport was even shorter than I had expected – just my luck – I felt, underwhelmed to be paying a long and unfortunately necessary visit to my father – whom I haven't seen in three years, but most of all, I was reluctant to leave because of my mother; even though she had a new husband to keep her occupied, I was left to brave the (small) new world of Forks.

The flight to Boston was two hours long, I could deal with that but the hour car journey back with Coop would be something different altogether. I though I would prepare myself on the flight. I didn't. Eventually we landed and immediately I could sense the difference of the air – it was damp and cold – not my favourite climate. I'll get used to it... maybe. Coop was leaning against a pillar in the middle of the small airport. He was exactly the same – except a few more wrinkles and a receding hairline – he was still obviously the chief of police in Forks, Police Chief Greene. He still put his stubby fingers in the loopholes of his trousers and his left leg twitched when he was anxious. I sighed and took a breath for courage.

"Hi! Dad" I called. Forcing myself to smile as genuinely as it was imaginable.

"Hey, sport how was your flight?" He sounded nervous, and then hugged me timidly.

"Yeah it was fine, thanks Dad." I grimaced.

"Oh! Here, let me get your case..." He began.

"Uh! That's okay Dad. I got it." I interrupted. In three years I had grown up quite a bit, I used to be: pale, lanky, a short 5'6'' but now... well, I'm still pale but I have bulked up and grown to a reasonable 6'1''.

"Oh well, I suppose you're too old now to let me carry it for you anyway" He joked as we began walking towards the exit and to the car. "Well look at you. You certainly have grown up since the last time I saw you, how are you?" he asked out of politeness, I guess.

"Um, I'm good," I tried not to make him suspicious "What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good. How is your mother?" he asked trying not to sound obsessed, but I knew better.

"Mom? Oh, well, you know? She is good yeah, very good I suppose." Crap. I was digging my own grave here.

"Well, that's something then. I suppose." He said as we finally pulled out of the 'busy' airport. We sat in silence all the way home.

As we got closer to Forks, I began to notice the signs and the different buildings. I used to come to Forks for one month every summer before my Mom started dating Tom, a security company representative. I was a little worried for her being thirty-six and him being twenty-five – Coop thought she was robbing the cradle, as it were.

We eventually pulled into the drive of what was to be my new home for... a while. Coop was out of the car immediately, I jumped out casually; if that were at all fathomable, for me at least. He had already popped the trunk and my suitcase and rucksack was out on the cold, damp pavement of the street. I picked them up with ease and walked into the house - It was exactly the same. Small, dark, 'vintage' and lonely. I looked around in disgust, I didn't think that look was on my face, I hoped not. I sighed quietly. Coop turned the lights on and the horror of my childhood was in full view. My school pictures for the past seven years were all on display on the fireplace. I would have to convince Coop to move them somewhere inconspicuous while I was staying here. I limply walked into another room and saw the waning linoleum and dark worktops of what was to be the kitchen. I winced and shook my head in pain of the memory.

"Do you, um, want to unpack?" asked Coop, his voice had a slightly anxious tone to it. He interrupted my scan of his... our home; I felt relieved.

"Um. Sure. Thanks" I replied as I was just about to suggest it myself. He led the way as we walked up the cramped, steep staircase to the first floor. My bedroom was to the right of the landing, Coop's was to the left and the bathroom was between us. We had to share.

My bedroom was only slightly different to as I remember it – the thick blue carpet was still there, laying hopelessly on the floor of my nano-sized room. There was a bed instead of a crib and a desk with a computer where the changing table used to be. I stared at the computer, it was very outdated and dusty, but at least I would have some connection with the outside world. I looked back at Coop he was looking at the room too, he smiled. I thought it best to humour him.

"Thanks Dad" I said with a fake smile. "It's just how I remember it" I wasn't lying.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to change it too much. I'll let you unpack, are you hungry?" He asked with hope in his thin brown eyes.

"Not really, sorry Dad." I replied eagerly.

"That's okay" then he hesitated, "it's nice to see you again Alex." He smiled tightly and closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts once again. I strode over to the over-sized mirror (it was once my Mom's) I looked at my reflexion and winced. Ew. I thought, I was a mess. My bronze, messy hair was stuck to my head like it had been glued – stupid rain – I quickly found my comb and teased in into a more respectable shape. I stared at my skin; it was grimey and paler than usual, maybe the weather here had affected it. I sighed. I thought for a while of what I would look like if my skin was tanned. I shuddered at the thought – it would look worse. Then I considered, what if it was clearer and smoother? Would I look handsomer? Or the same? My mind was interrupted when Coop called up and asked me to come to the kitchen. I dawdled for a moment but soon caved in.

He was in the kitchen cooking his meal and whistling a song out of tune. How annoying – would I have to be in the house with him and his whistling? Ugh.

"Did I tell you that I enrolled you in school?" He said as if he _had actually_ _forgotten_ to tell me.

"Oh! No, you didn't say" I said calmly. Great! Forks High School. Purgatory. "When do I start?" I asked, hoping it would be weeks away.

"Tomorrow. Sorry I should have warned you before-hand." He said while biting down on his lower lip.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go sometime right? Why not now?" I said with un-easiness loosely wrapped around my voice. Great! It was March, half-way through the school year. I decided to take a hot shower, it was the closest thing I could do to not think about the formidable weather here in Forks and the daunting school day I would now have to face.

I came back into my handkerchief-sized room and changed into clean underwear and some sweat pants. All I could hear was the menacing rain outside pattering on the roof. I groaned loudly. It was already past midnight, I was going to need ample rest for tomorrow. I turned the lamp out and twisted my legs into the sheets. I was restless and frustrated but I soon fell asleep.

I awoke to find that the appalling rain had ceased, but left a cold, damp glaze on everything I could see on the street. I showered again and dressed, I never think too much on what to wear; I don't care. I sulked silently downstairs and found that Coop had left already, I dragged my big feet as I walked into the kitchen and found some pop tarts in the cupboard – yes, they were still in date - I popped them into the toaster and began to fiddle with my bronze mop of hair.

I ate my breakfast and tralled to find my coat and rucksack, I left and locked the house with the key Coop hid under the flowerpot closest to the driveway. I sunk my hands deep into my pockets and buried my chin in the collar of my winter coat.

I found the high school quite easily, it was not as far away as I thought but as I got closer to the parking lot I saw plenty of unfamiliar people - new people made me anxious, I was a shy sort of person who, when nervous or embarrased, a rush of blood would fill my face. I briskly walked towards the sign that said, 'OFFICES'. The corridor was cold and stretched further that I thought. The office I needed was the first door I saw. There was nobody in there apart from a man with mousey-brown hair that was cropped very short. He looked up from his newspaper and beckoned to me.

"Can I help you son?" he asked, his mouth parted and uneven.

"Um, yes. I'm Alexander Greene..." I replied before he interrupted me.

"Oh, Yes! Chief Miller's son, we have been waiting for you," that last statement frightened me a bit. He pulled out a handful of papers from a pigeon-hole behind the faded oak desk. "here you are, this is what you will need and you just follow these..." He trailed off a monotonous script of today's procedure, he handed me a map and my schedule. I glanced at it with intense, interested eyes, just to avoid any further conversation that could become embarrassing or awkward.

"Thank you very much" I said to him while not wanting to look at his face. I left the office back outside to the parking lot, it was full of cars and students now; I noticed that none of the cars were new or even nearly new, they were all 'hand-me-downs'. I felt slightly relieved, I would not be able to afford a slap-bang motor – like the ones kids drove back in Port Charlotte.

The bell had sounded and I simply followed the other students to see the various entrances and exits of the school. I tried not to use the map, just so some of the other kids would not see that I was new but in a school this size everyone would see that I was helpless.

named Jackson Livingstone decided to sit next to me in English, he was kind of cool, he had

First period, English: I sat down in the seat the teacher assigned me an a boy with hazelnut coloured hair sat next to me. "Hey," he said while turning towards me "You must be Alexander Greene." he presumed. His shapeless face moulded into a smile, and his two chocolate-brown eyes, tightened.

"Alex." I corrected.

"I'm Jackson Livingstone." He said through his misshapen lips.

"If you want, you can hang with me and my friends." Jackson offered.

I just nodded in response. He seemed nice enough.

Second period: a girl called Hayley Spears sat next to me in Maths. She was pretty, I suppose, but she was eccentric and extremely short – 4'10'' – too short. Her hair was dyed a vivid orange and feathered too heavily, it was also very dry. But she talked to me and I mentioned Jackson and she said that they were friends. That was good. That was two people I knew who knew each other. At least I wasn't on my own for lunch. Third period would have passed quickly and smoothly if Mrs Davies, my spanish teacher hadn't asked me to introduce myself in front of a class of childish students.

Jackson and Hayley met me outside my Spanish class with their other friends, they introduced them to me: Marie Murdoch – she was platinum blonde with a long tanned face and brown eyes. Will Murdoch, he was only a little bit shorter than me, also with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. And finally Holly Holmes – she had dark hair that was cropped short, her features were round and soft, she also had two prominent dimples. After the introductions we made our way to the cafeteria, I still didn't feel at ease. But I still played the role of the normal teenage boy even though, I didn't want to.

We got our lunches and sat down at the table opposite from the windows. I looked around as I took a large bite from my pizza and a gulp of my soda, it was just the same as any other cafeteria, in any other high school, I sighed. I became bored and gazed innocently out of the heavily-paned window, and then I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying. Please bear in mind that it pretty much follows the story of Twilight, but with completely diffrent characters who do different things; also some stuff that happens in the film appears here too.

Diclaimer (I forgot before): I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own the individual characters in _this_ story.

* * *

THEY _ARE_ BEAUTIFUL BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense"

A group of five astonishingly beautiful people were walking, almost in slow-motion, outside the cafeteria. My mouth fell open slightly and I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to this sudden 'change of scenery'. I could only see a profile of them, one man with onyx-black hair and 'designer stubble', he looked too old to be at school, maybe he was a teacher. No. He was holding hands with a rice-coloured blond girl. Another man was behind them: he was more impish than the other one, he had rich chestnut brown hair that was in his eyes and a wide smile with deep lines on either side of his mouth. His build was different, he was more boyish than the other guy, more lanky almost. He also looked like he could teach here, but again I saw his arm around a girl. Another blonde but her hair was corn-coloured and messier, this girl was much taller and thinner. As I was analysing them, the short pale-haired girl turned to look at me through the windows with her cat-like eyes, I met them and flushed. She looked at the ground and smiled slowly. She looked back up at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. They entered the cafeteria.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jackson. He obviously knew of who I was referring to since he answered without even glancing towards them.

"The Vandevilles. They're not from around here, they moved from Alaska, like, two years ago." Jackson spoke while picking a bagel to pieces with his fingers.

"What are you two talking about?" Hayley interrupted anxiously. Jackson laughed wryly.

"Just the Vandevilles." He gave Hayley a look that I wasn't meant to see.

"Oh." Hayley made a slight choking sound in the back of her throat. "They don't hang out with any other kids at school, because they are all together," she paused with a strange look in her eyes, "like _together_ together."

"Hayle, they're not really related" Jackson said trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"I know but they _live_ together, it's weird!" She frowned and sipped her soda and joined in with another conversation with a different girl.

"Who are they?" I asked again but tried to refine the question more.

"Well, that big guy, is George, and the blond girl, Iris Carter, she's really weird." Hayley whispered and tilted her head in their direction. "And the tall blond-haired girl, that's Analeigh Carter." Hayley looked down at her half-eaten pizza as they passed. "and she is with Devon."

"Dr and Mrs Vanderville are like these foster parents slash matchmakers." Jackson laughed maliciously "Maybe they well adopt me." He added wistfully. I wondered why he would say that, I thought he didn't like the Vandevilles. And then I saw.

"Who's that?" I asked casually as I saw another girl walking along the outside of the cafeteria. Jackson looked and smiled.

"Oh! That's Lillian Vanderville." Jackson said while smiling and nodding. I glanced over my shoulder again to see the other girl, she was – breathtaking. "I mean she's gorgeous, obviously, but don't waste you time. She. Doesn't. Date." He laughed and then his face turned sullen. "Apparently none of the guys here are good looking enough for her."

Obviously his advances in the past had backfired. I looked at the beautiful family again, they were now sitting the table furthest away and had trays of untouched food in front of them. I thought away for a while, thinking calmly and deeply so I could to gain enough courage to look at them again in detail.

George - I think that was his name - had square shaped face. He had pale skin, chalky, it was flawless, he even had a toned complexion and one dimple on the left side of his well-structured face. His hair looked even more staggeringly unusual indoors; it was clipped short and he had a widow's peak. I looked at his 'designer stubble' – he looked far too old to be attending a high school, maybe he was held back a year... or five. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue hoodie and the latest Nike's – I was sure that they weren't in stores yet. He reminded me of a bear: he was stocky and able-bodied, yet you could see he was friendly; like a teddy bear without the stuffing.

Seated next to him was, Iris? I think that was what Hayley said. She was curvier, shorter and her blond hair was set into gentle waves. Her skin was a soft alabaster shade, her feline eyes were tight and rolling as she was talking to her sister. She was wearing a pair of peach-coloured crops and a crisp white shirt that was cut-off at her shoulders. On her feet she was wearing a pair of white ballet flats and I could faintly see an ankle bracelet. I looked at her face again she had high, prominent cheekbones and chin. I noticed that she was playing with an apple between her hands, talking to Analeigh and then about to take a bite but then talking again. She continued stared at the fruit while talking to Analeigh, occasionally smiling and looking at her her with her cat-like eyes.

I looked next to Analeigh, Devon was gone. I looked at the faded wood of our lunch table and quickly glanced to see if he was back, he was. I didn't see him go. I didn't even see I saw that he had a can of soda in his hand, he opened it and gave it to Analeigh, she took a half-hearted sip and handed it back to him. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse trainers. He had a short sleeved printed T-shirt, it was a murky green-grey colour. His hair was a brown, ink-like colour and it was flopping around in his eyes. Devon's skin was pale, it looked like marble – what was with this family? Did they hate the Sun? Or did their skin just not tan well?

They all sat around their lunch table with their uneaten food – we were halfway through the lunch hour – they had not touched their food, at all. They sat there idly talking to one another, but not quite, they were staring into space as if in deep thought, mumbling to each other. They looked liked they belonged on and between the covers of a glamorous fashion magazine or on the runway, not in a town like Forks. I couldn't help but stare until I met the eyes of another.

Her symmetrical, heart-shaped face with the same pale visage as her family flashed back at me but only for a second. She seemed bored or unamused by me. I glanced at the floor then back to her just to convince myself that my eyes hadn't fooled me; yes, she was real. The girl did not look at me again. She had wide eyes and hair that was a profound ink-like colour. Her lips were plump and pink (naturally I would imagine) and well balanced, with a well-defined Cupid's bow. Her sightly hair was thick and heavy and set into silky barrelled waves, she had a fringe that sat two centimetres above her dark, well-sculptured eyebrows. Her hair sat half-way down her elongated back.

She was not statuesque, but she was not petite. Her height _looked_ average, but you could see even though she was sitting behind a table that she had admirable curves by the classy clothes she wore: a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her well-defined hips and a pair of black patent heels, she was wearing a black chequered, sheer shirt; her family was obviously rich, for these were designer clothes. She was wearing very little jewellery apart from a necklace that had some sort of symbol on it, a crest maybe. Even though I was sitting quite a distance away, I heard her voice for the first time; it was pure velvet. I still looked at them in awe, until (again) I met the gaze of the ivory creature who sat next to four other inhumanly beautiful people. I turned away and blushed, Hayley asked me if I was okay. I ignored her.

I lay my head onto the table and occasionally glanced towards the table with the family of irrevocably handsome students on it, Iris and Analeigh stood up with their tray of uneaten food and disposed of it, they were so graceful. The rest of the Vandevilles' remained, George and Devon seemed to be teasing Lillian slightly, Devon patted her on the shoulder and then took his and her food tray. George and Lillian stayed seated until the bell rang.


End file.
